Dudley and the Power Outage
by KMF2008
Summary: Main characters are Harry and Snape...right now anyway and Dudley and Dumbledore are kinda important too... anywayz! the power goes out and bad things happen NO SLASH rated for implied swear words plz R
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I know that the characters may be sort of OOC.but it's MY FIC! Lol plz enjoy This is I guess during Christmas break in Harry's 6th year. I got the idea for this story while me and my friend soccerchic17 were playing monopoly because there was no power, now please enjoy,  
  
DUDLEY AND THE POWER OUTAGE  
  
Hogwarts was renovating and both the Weaslys and the Grangers were both out of town so Harry was forced to stay at the dreary Dursley home from Christmas. He was sure that this was definitely going to be his worst Christmas ever. Harry never got around to telling the Dursleys that his criminal godfather died so they allowed him to keep all his belongings with him in his bedroom. Harry who was busy writing a two foot essay on something called an onkiwooff potion and its affects on swine could hear Dudley angrily yelling at the brand new X-box he got for Christmas. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley had gone out to buy Dudley another present to make him stop complaining about the lack of Christmas presents he received. Dudley was left at home to baby sit Harry since Mrs. Figg was currently on a cruise to the Bahamas. Vernon kept repeating, "I always knew that lady was odd.who goes on a cruise in the middle of winter?!" The only reason that Dudley agreed to stay was that he was being paid handsomely, $30 an hour. (a/n sorry to any non-Americans reading this.I don't do the British money system well) The Dursley adults were gone and so it was pretty peaceful, Harry pretending he wasn't there just doing homework and Dudley thoroughly engaged in video games. Then suddenly the power flickered.  
  
Dudley screamed, "D@#^! I just got past the hardest part and I didn't have a chance to save it!" He quickly forgot this and let the game reload and the resumed playing from the beginning. Then about forty-five minutes later the power flickered again and shut off. Dudley shouted numerous curse words and then finally chucked the X-box game at the door. He had learned not to destroy the whole thing. Then after this he ran over to Harry's room and shouted, "What the F^% was that for! Turn EVERYTHING back on right now!"  
  
Harry simply replied, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry but I didn't do it." Dudley who had never experienced a power outage before yelled, "Yes, you did, I know it! I'm telling dad when he gets home!"  
  
Harry just laughed at this, knowing that Vernon would be too scared of him to do anything if he didn't know it was a power outage already. Dudley who had noticed that Harry's wand was on the other side of the room made a run towards Harry and said that it was time for little game of beat up Harry. Harry being lighter and faster than Dudley noticed this too and ran straight towards his wand and said, "How about lets play 'magic' instead." Dudley backed down a little but then remembered that Harry wasn't allowed to use magic outside of his school. Harry seemed to notice that Dudley had taken note of this when he had received that notification. Snape, who appeared out of no where stared at Harry and then to Dudley then back to Harry. Then Snape said, "Weren't planning on using magic there, were you Mr. Potter? Fifty points from Gryffindor and I'm sure at least three nights of detention." Harry who was in position to throw a curse at Dudley quickly made to put his wand down and blushed a little then said quickly, "a umm. no I was actually just looking-- (holding it back up towards a window and examining it closely)  
  
Snape cut him off and muttered to himself, "Why is it always me that has to run errands that deal with Potter?"  
  
Dudley who heard this smirked while Harry tried not to look too mad. Dudley thought to himself, "so Harry really isn't enjoying school too much.this man around all the time giving him detentions."  
  
Snape then spoke again, "Mr. Potter, I suggest that you do not lie, unless your life is in danger, and in this case unfortunately it is not."  
  
Dudley let out an audible laugh while Harry muttered something that sounded like, "why Snape"  
  
Snape continued, "And Mr. Dursley, I suggest you shall calm down or else you shall give Harry the opportunity to laugh at a new pair of little piggy ears to match that tail," nodding towards the jar which contained the tail Hagrid had given Dudley. Dudley wondered how he got his hands on this but didn't ever say anything.  
  
Snape continued once more, "Mr. Potter, show me to your fireplace so we can floo to Hogwarts. Mr. Dursley I do believe you should come with us as it is not safe for you to be here alone on such a night."  
  
"Umm, Professor, one problem, you see the fireplace is blocked up, and its not connected to the floo system-and Dudley here is a muggle so he wouldn't be able to see the castle anyway."  
  
Dudley stood firmly where his feet were starting to get slightly nervous noticing that they must be talking about magic, hoping to remain the way he looked now and no extra parts.  
  
Snape took all this into consideration then said, "Mrs. Figg lives right down the street, correct?"  
  
"Yup," Harry replied.  
  
"Yes, sir," Snape corrected.  
  
Dudley wondering why this man new about her decided that wherever or whatever they were doing, Harry was going to get into trouble so it was worth going. (Even though he didn't really have an option.) He was also confused because he thought that she was in a cruise to the Bahamas.  
  
The three of them walked down the street to Mrs. Figg's house. She invited them in and offered tea. Apparently her power was working. Snape asked her to watch the boys for a few minutes while he went to speak with the Headmaster. Then he flooed away. Harry and Dudley say there quite quietly sipping tea occasionally. Dudley was starting to grow impatient and was thinking to himself, when will Harry get into trouble.this is getting boring. Dudley asked why she wasn't on her cruise and she said that it got cancelled due to a hurricane. A hurricane in the winter, how odd can it get he thought to himself. This was going to be a very weird break indeed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Headmaster, we have a problem."  
  
"What is it, Severus?"  
  
"It's the Dursley's home-no power-power everywhere else," Snape said as if he had just run several miles non-stop.  
  
"Where is Harry, you didn't leave him alone, did you?"  
  
"I took Potter and that oversized piggy looking cousin of his over to Mrs. Figg's house."  
  
"Go ahead and have the two of them floo here-have them say 'room of requirement.'  
  
"Yes, sir, but how can the muggle boy come if he can not even see the castle?"  
  
"Ah, he is going to the room of requirement and Mr. Dursley being there is a requirement."  
  
Severus flooed back to "Figg's house, Private Drive" and explained to each of the boys what they must clearly say, having Harry go first. Snape then told Dudley exactly how to do it and made the reluctant boy go. Then he followed.  
  
Thankfully when Snape got there he found both Harry and Dudley had both gotten there safely. As soon as he stepped out of the fireplace he noticed iron bars close it off so that you could not step into the fire and floo away. It was padlocked shut with a charm that needed more that alohamora to be opened, as with the door. They all looked around and saw curtains to be pulled as dividers to make small dorms for everyone. There was a little area for Dudley and Harry to share and there were two bunk beds. All their belongings were also there, somehow transported there. Snape pointed out rather truthfully that Dudley had better let Harry sleep on the top bunk because no matter what any bed was built of it was likely to cave underneath his weight. Harry eyed his professor and it seemed as if there was someone in the world that Snape hated more than Harry, Dudley a muggle blood relative to Harry. This relieved Harry because it made him know that Snape wouldn't be focusing in on him. Harry let his eyes continue wandering around the room, he notices another area that could be curtained off that had a large bed that appeared to have muggle things scattered about then he said, "So, I assume that my aunt and uncle have already been notified then?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, I had Professor McGonagall dress as a muggle and told her she could force them in anyway she had to, to get them here, besides using the imperius curse," Dumbledore said.  
  
As if almost on cue the iron gates to the fireplace and there was Harry's aunt and uncle tied together Uncle Vernon purple with fury and Aunt Petunia kind of petrified in shock. Dumbledore took them out of the fireplace, modified their memories, and then untied them. Dudley ran over to his parents who embraced him as best they could, not being able to reach completely around him. Then a few seconds later Professor McGonagall stepped right on through. The room of requirement seemed to turn itself into a house trying to make everyone as comfortable as possible. There was a room for Harry and Dudley to share, a room for Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, a room for Professor Dumbledore, a room for Professor Snape, and a room for Professor McGonagall. There was also a mini room of requirement for whatever purpose. Whenever this room wasn't booked for a specific room Dudley was to be found in there having the room the way a muggle would. It would be found stocked with a computer, every game imaginable, and every type of video gaming system. Every night though right before everyone was about to go to be it became a space for Harry and Snape to go so Harry could practice his occlumency, which Harry did not yet know was the reason he must come.  
  
Everyone had a feast at dinner and Dudley was thoroughly enjoying this; all of his favorite foods were there. After dinner everyone went to get ready for bed, but then Harry was called back by Dumbledore who was standing there along side Snape. Had Snape told Dumbledore about how he was about to hex Dudley? This was sure to be a big disappointment and maturity lecture. When harry got within about a yard of them Dumbledore said, "Harry, each night before you go to bed from now until further notice you are to have an occlumency lesson with Professor Snape."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Snape added, "and there will be no sifting through those thoughts of mine which are contained outside my head, correct Potter?"  
  
"No, sir, I won't look through your private thoughts."  
  
"You two are to start the lessons tonight, and then during the day time Professor Snape has agreed to help you with your potion skills so that you may achieve your goal of becoming an auror."  
  
"Why must we start occlumency tonight?" Harry asked then tried to stifle a yawn.  
  
"We have to start tonight because we have received special news that the Dark Lord is going to try something very, very soon."  
  
Harry couldn't help but asking, "May I know where you got this information?"  
  
"Ah, Harry, that does not need to be thought about now, I shall tell you in the morning when you can keep thoughts in your head and you won't have to worry about clearing them out," Dumbledore said. Harry and Snape proceeded into the mini room of requirement and practiced. Harry successfully blocked Snape out of his mind two out of three times. Snape said that he did reasonably well but he could tell he had not practiced, as he was very exhausted from blocking him out. That one time that Harry was unsuccessful bothered Snape like a thorn in his side. He knew the images that flew by and he prayed that Harry would be successful in blocking out everything tonight as the Dark Lord was going to try his hardest to pry his way into Harry. On Harry's way to bed he reminded Harry to clear his mind of all thoughts. Harry made sure he did as he was told as he remembered what happened last time, he had cause the death of his beloved godfather. After Snape was sure Harry had cleared his mind and fallen asleep he couldn't help but praying that harry cleared it completely and would be able to block out all intrusions. His mind was going to get hit hard with several attempts to gain information. Snape found Dumbledore and told him what he had seen. Dumbledore turned as pale as Nearly Headed Nick and became speechless. In silence the two of them locked up every entrance and made sure that the room was impenetrable from inside to out and outside to in. This was most definitely a very dangerous time.  
  
OK-so what did you think? Please review, it's not that hard. Please no flames unless used in a nice manner (constructive criticism) which burns beautifully! If you have any ideas for the story let me know, put your ideas in the review and I'll take it into consideration. I will try my hardest between this story and my other (Can't you tell me anything please R&R it also: D) story (and school projects and such) to update something so that I've updated at least twice a month.  
  
Also I'd like to thank anyone who reviews ahead of time because reviews mean so much to me. I will thank more next time I post.  
  
More thanks go out to Ash17920 who has agreed to start proofreading my stuff for me. : D You should really read her stories, especially the one about Koraleigh, its definitely one of my favorite stories that I've found on fanfiction. If stuff is still messed up on here it's because it hasn't been proofread yet and I only ran the grammar check Microsoft word has. Sorry for all misspelled terms that are not corrected and any information that contradicts itself. Feel free to correct me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up early the next morning with an uneasy feeling, as if he were being watched. As he went to grab his glasses off the floating nightstand he noticed there was someone standing near him and then quickly reached for his glasses and wand. He practically threw the glasses onto his face to notice it was none other than Snape standing er...floating there. Snape quickly said, "Potter, I see that you are awake, did you have any dreams at all last night?"  
  
Harry, still tired said while rubbing his eyes, "a, um huh?"  
  
Snape, very annoyed repeated, "I said Potter, DID—YOU—HAVE—ANY—DREAMS—LAST—NIGHT? IS—THAT—CLEAR—ENOUGH? And 10 points from Gryffindor for making me repeat myself."  
  
Harry, still tired out of his mind, barely understood the professor who was practically yelling. Harry just mumbled a response, which thoroughly ticked the professor off. Snape took more house points off for this knowing so many lives were at stake depending on if and what dreams Harry had had. Again the angered professor repeated himself, "POTTER, I REPEAT, and mind you, I don't like to repeat myself, unless deducting points from Gryffindor...DID—YOU—HAVE—ANY—DREAMS—LAST—NIGHT?"  
  
Harry, finally awake and thoroughly pissed off himself at the growling beast in front of him answers, "Uh huh."  
  
Snape seemed as if his anger had been suddenly replaced with extreme terror, but he had a façade that he must keep in place, so he quickly corrected, "Yes, sir, and five points from Gryffindor for being disrespectful to a teacher."  
  
Spape walked briskly out of the room, his robes billowing behind him. Harry new that this discussion was far from over, but gladly accepted the break from it and proceeded in getting ready for the day ahead of him.  
  
After Harry finished his morning rituals he headed out into the kitchen portion of the room. The Hogwarts house elves had prepared a grand breakfast that had everything imaginable. Dudley was amazed by this but a rule was made for him and his father: for every plate full of food you take you must walk two miles. Dudley and Vernon were outraged by this, but obliged since there was a built in television on the treadmill and it was the only one in all of Hogwarts.  
  
As soon as breakfast was over Dumbledore asked to see Professor Snape and Harry in the meeting room (a.k.a. the mini room of requirement). Upon everyone's arrival, Dumbledore said gravely, "Harry, Severus here has informed me that you did have a dream last night, but said that you did not go into details about it, nor seem to be at all disturbed about it. I'm sorry if it seems that we are invading your privacy, but we really need to know what it was about to help keep everyone safe."  
  
Harry, who was used to nightmares didn't really think anything odd of his dream, but agreed to share any dreams he had and may have in the future. Harry told them that his dreams were about past things that have happened. Snape asked him to elaborate on this and so Harry did. He said that they were about like in his first year, when Voldemort nearly had gotten the Sorcerer's stone. Then in his second year, like when Ginny was captured and it looked as though he was going to die and Ginny too. Then in his third year, when he found himself and his friends in a room with Sirius Black, who still seemed to be guilty. Then in his fourth year, when Cedric was killed and it looked as if he might too. Then in his fifth year, when Sirius was killed. To top it all off he was woken by a green flash of light, and in the back of his head he could hear his mother's cries.  
  
Snape and Dumbledore both seemed to be processing this information when alas Dumbledore spoke, "It seems here that Harry dreamt of events when Voldemort was most or when Harry seemed to be low in moral or very depressed."  
  
Harry, listening to Dumbledore's reasoning, seemed to piece things together for himself. Snape found himself relieved to know that Harry did not dream about what he had seen the previous night. He supposed that what saw really wasn't that bad, but it just made him a little uneasy to know that Harry knows about all of that information about so many people.  
  
Dumbledore summed things up, "I think that Harry is having these dreams because Voldemort is about to do something to put himself and Harry in another one of these situations. I think it would be wise that not only Harry practice occlumency but to also practice spellwork and dueling. Now, Severus, I know that teaching Harry occlumency is already a lot on your part, but would you please help harry with his dueling skills? You can also teach him defense against the dark arts privately since I know that is the position you long after."  
  
Snape, considering all this, decided to help. He really wanted to put an end to the dark lord, and besides, it would give him more opportunities to deduct points from Gryffindor.  
  
Upon Snape's agreement Harry and Snape got right to work and they began dueling. Although Dumbledore did not tell Snape to practice the unforgivables Snape took it upon himself to make sure that harry could fight his way through Crutio and Imperius. It pleased them that he could and each time he did it, he was able to fight it off quicker.  
  
Dumbledore knew something was going on within the wizarding world, and had all the students come to the castle before break was over, and he had their families all come too. He expanded the school to fit all of them, and had security made very tight. It was more strict than when they had thought Sirius Black was guilty and headed for Hogwarts. They had a very strict curfew that did not all allow them out of their common rooms past 6 or before 8, and no one was allowed out of the castle without written permission from Dumbledore himself.  
  
Since Snape had to continue his teaching with other students and Harry was not allowed out of the Room of Requirement he was stuck doing make up work for his other classes. He and Snape had their lessons each night, right after dinner and late into the night trying to get everything covered.  
  
A few weeks later was when things turned for the worse. It was right after dinner, and Dudley had gotten seven platefuls of food, so therefor he was on the treadmill walking his fourteen miles for that night. Although Dudley was walking usually some thirty miles each day, he did not seem to be losing any weight at all. Dudley was the first to notice what was happening when the television on the treadmill shut off. Then the treadmill shut off. Then the lights shut off and all the candles blew out. As all the wizards in the room tried to light their wands, none of them would work. None except for Harry's. The fire in the fireplace quickly died down, and it was pitch black except for the small light emitted by Harry's wand.  
  
Disclaimer: I own it not. And thou shalt not sueth me.  
  
Thanks to: Moghedien17, Lanie, and Cat of the Froggy who reviewed my story.  
  
If you are reading this, please review, I really like reviews and I'm up to any suggestions out there on how to make my stuff better and stuff like that. 


	3. Chapter 3

This was definitely scary for all of them. It was scary and extremely confusing. Voldemort seemed to be one step ahead of them, even ahead of Dumbledore. They were having a power outage, but it wasn't a regular power outage as the wizarding world didn't have power or electronics.  
  
After a few minutes they all tried to light their wands again, but to no avail. They all crowded around Harry to be in the little light there was. Then afterwards as everyone was getting somewhat used to the dark, they heard a pop, and knew that someone was there. Someone had apparated into the room of requirement inside Hogwarts. At the same moment Harry's wand went out, and it too became just a stick without power.  
  
It was pitch black in the room, as there were no windows, and all they could hear was the shallow breathing of those surrounding them. Then the figure that had appeared spoke, "Harry Potter, great danger awaits you, but it cannot be avoided. Do not go looking for it, or a most terrible fate awaits you. Carry on with your daily activities the way they are and practice more lessons, more often. Always keep constant vigilance. You must face the force yourself and be able to face your emotions. Do not let your emotions take advantage of you, and everything will come out all right leading you one step towards victory. However, if you do not stay in control of them, the wizarding world will fall into a terrible dictatorship and many of your friends and their loved ones will reach their end before your face. Remember, constant vigilance." It spoke with a very monotone voice and no one could identify to whom it belonged, although it reminded them of certain things they have heard before.  
  
They heard another pop and knew that whoever was there had disaparated. Then suddenly everything came back on and everyone's wands were lit.  
  
Everyone but the Dursleys knew what this must be signaling. They knew that whoever it was, was being very serious and they were talking of a battle that would eventually lead into the war against the Dark.  
  
Shortly after the figure left Harry voiced a question to Dumbledore, "Professor, how come the person was able to apparate here when we all know that no one can apparate into or out of Hogwarts?"  
  
Dumbledore answered, "I'm sorry, but I am really not sure of an answer, I can only guess. My guess is, that when they cut off all the power and our wands, it also cut off the security of Hogwarts."  
  
Harry asked another question, "How was whatever it was able to cut off all the power and everybody's wands?"  
  
Dumbledore answered, "That my boy, is a good question, that again I unfortunately cannot answer."  
  
They decided that the message meant that there is a serious battle coming up, that Harry must fight alone, but cannot look for trouble, the trouble must find him. If he does look for it something will harm him. He must start more lessons and continue what he is doing. He must put a façade in place, much like Snape, and block all his emotions from view. He must keep his head on straight and not let himself be deceived. After Harry discussed this with Dumbledore, he got a whole new range of thoughts of Snape. Although Snape will never be Harry's favorite person or teacher even, Harry decided to regard him with more respect.  
  
The following day, Harry was to start more lessons. Snape was to teach Harry a whole new range of skills, and Harry did not complain. McGonnagal was also to teach Harry and tutor him on all the missed work from the other classes, as he was not allowed to leave the room of requirement.  
  
Harry was starting to get restless since he had been confined to that one room for so long. It was mid January, he'd been there almost a month. He figured it wasn't that bad because at least Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were allowed to come eat with him at mealtimes and it kept him out of detentions and the hospital wing.  
  
Right after dinner, Harry had his lessons with Professor McGonnagal and then had his lessons with Professor Snape. He had so many new things to learn to prep him for the upcoming battle that it was usually 1:30 or 2 in the morning before Snape allowed him to go to bed. Then he still had to clear out his mind before he went to sleep. What Harry didn't know was that his lessons continued after he was already asleep. Snape would sneak quietly into Harry and Dudley's room and perform the curse to try to break into Harry's mind. He found it very satisfying that he never could. Then, one night, just before he was about to perform the curse on Harry, Harry began to thrash about and say unintelligible things. Snape went up to Harry immediately and woke him up. Harry surprised by being awoken made to grab his wand but his hand quickly switched paths and clutched his scar in pain. He couldn't hear anything and everything was swirling out of focus he began to hear screaming and the pain was unbearable. He must have passed out because when he opened his eyes Madam Pomfrey was standing over him trying to pour a relaxing potion down his throat. She noticed he was awake and handed him the vial.  
  
After he woke up completely Snape quickly began questioning him, "Potter, what was wrong and what were you dreaming about?"  
  
Harry quite annoyed answered politely anyway, "I don't know what was wrong, I was sleeping fine but then this burst of pain hit me and I started hearing voices and I saw a bunch of green light, and then I saw a flicker of lightning and Voldemort's face. Then these pictures kept flashing before me. The first one was Voldemort's face, then lightning, then the Gryffindor tower, then Ron. I think he's in trouble."  
  
Snape broke into Harry's rant and reminded him, "Potter, calm yourself down." Madam Pomfrey handed him a vial with calming potion in it, which Harry took gratefully. Snape continued, "And remember what that person said a while back, do not let your emotions overcome you. Keep a façade in place and don't let Voldemort upset you or get the best of you."  
  
It was now Dumbledore's turn to break into this conversation, "Harry, there is something that you need to know. We already know what happened and I am sorry to inform you but Ron is currently in the hospital wing because he was indeed tormented by Voldemort by the crutatius curse for an extended period of time. Madam Pomfrey says that although he's currently in a horrible state, he will fully recover eventually, but he is extremely vulnerable. And before you will ask, we know what you were dreaming about because Snape broke into your head in order to get the same information Voldemort was currently getting. It turns out that you were not feeding him any information, he just broke into your head to give you an update on Ron and hopefully bring you into depression and guilt so you would be easier to fight."  
  
Harry was extremely annoyed that he was being treated like a little child, who was not able to comprehend his dreams, but then again it settled his nerves a little to know that he did not give Voldemort any information.  
  
Once again Harry found himself with more lessons added on to the regular lesson plan. And unfortunately for him there was no difference in the plan from weeknights and weekends except for the lessons with Professor McGonnagal, which he did not have on weekends. Since that freed up a little bit of his evening that time was filled with more lessons with Professor Snape.  
  
Everything was going smoothly, and then one morning at breakfast Harry picked up his fork to eat, but it seemed to be a portkey and everything swirled around him. Luckily he had his want with him in his back pocket out of habit. He stood there gaping at what he was seeing.  
  
Meanwhile back at Hogwarts in the room of requirement everyone there was faced with yet again another power outage and no clue where Harry was transported. This raised a couple questions amongst them: How did the portkey get there? And who was the traitor amongst them so easily moving about and not getting noticed?  
  
Disclaimer: I owneth the characters not. Thou shalt not sueth me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading, now please click the button that says 'go' in the bottom left corner next to the box that says submit review. Tell me everything you think. I like positive comments as well as constructive criticism and flames don't bother me as long as you can back up your reasoning, hence it is constructive criticism. BTW please tell me: 1) Do you think this story is moving along too quickly? 2) Do you think this story is moving along too slowly? 3) Do you think it is descriptive enough? 4) Do you think it is too descriptive? 5) Do you think this is a good story in general?  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers out there and thanks to Randi, Moghedien17, and Cat of the Froggy who reviewed chapter 2 for me. I really appreciate reviews.  
  
I will try to work on dialogue and punctuation. I know this chapter is not any better dialogue wise, but I am open to any suggestions and comments you may have for me to help me improve my writing. =D 


End file.
